Looking for Tris
by Divergent JoJo
Summary: "And I realize now that I'm a freak. I nearly killed Christie. Maybe it would be better for me to just run away and never turn back." Rated T for swearing and because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! Yay! Writing with a headache, so I'm sorry if this sucks.**

**I researched how much it would be to get to London, England from an airport near where I live. It was $1500 per person! -Just rounding up there.**

**GREENDAY MOTHA TRUCKAS**

**Tris POV**

I'm running... I think. I look around me at the swirling, dark, scenery.

That's right- And for the sake of my story- I'm running away. I'm a 16 year old freak, as everyone liked calling me.

Except for Lynn and Christina. They're my best friends. Were.

Just then, even more swirling lights enter my vision. This time, they're red and blue and are accompanied with a piercing siren. My own mother called the cops on me.

I drop to the ground, crying with my hands up. The police get out of the car and try to coax me into it.

"Beatrice, I'm Sheriff Johnson. You have to get into the car, okay sweetie?" Sheriff Johnson says.

I shake my head. Not when he's treating me like a baby. I proceed to curl into a crying mess. From there, everything is just a blur.

I think Sheriff Johnson picks me up and puts me in the car.

All I know is that I'm exhausted. So, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Christina, look what I can do!" I shout in a frilly voice.

A ring of fire bursts up out of my hands and explodes into a firework.

"Wow! That's cool, Trissy. How'd you do that?" She asks.

Just then, Christina's face darkens and she is twisting and turning, being lifted slowly. She slumps to the ground while I scream.

* * *

I bolt upright in my bed, screaming bloody murder. How the hell did I get here?

My mom comes rushing in with bed head. "What's wrong?!"

"Nightmare." She nods slightly and gives me a look before leaving.

Why would my mind do that? The first part- Before the twisting and writhing- was true, a good memory. We were only 5 then. So imagine me as a tinier me. And with an even flatter chest.

I get out of bed and glance at my plain black clock. It's 5:21 A.M. Means I have to go to school then, right? Face all the evil bullies... Witness them calling me a freak... Now, they'll tease me about running away.

I start thinking about all the physical pain they have cause me too.

Like when Tobias flicks me every freakin' morning. Or when Zeke smacked me. And when Peter tried to sexually assault me. That earned him a third degree burn.

And the emotional pain, it's worse than the physical. It gets to me.

And then there's Christina and Lynn. I don't even know if- I scream in anger and singe a picture I was holding of us together. I throw the flaming picture on the ground and stamp on it.

I leave it there and put on my fake smile. I throw on a random tee shirt and jeans and I'm out the door with my nerdy brother yelling at me.

* * *

**This is short and confusing. But I have it all planned out. And right off the bat, NO ONE IMPORTANT DIES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I feel like absolute crap today. Yay. That means another chapter for you!**

**My update patterns are going to be all over the place until I can find a good day(s) to update. Sorry for any inconveniences!**

**I don't own anything but the idea!**

**Tobias POV**

"Zeke! You bastard!" I yell, running out of the bathroom and hop on to an unsuspecting Zeke.

"What the he-" He falls face first with me on top of him, crushing him.

"This is for the mustache you drew on my face last night. You're too immature." I get off of him and shove him over. "I shall get you back." I eye him.

"What is all this ruckus, Tobias?" My father comes in. I cringe in fear by instinct. He gives me a look with so much hate. With so much... Burning.

Zeke scrambles up and brushes his clothes. "It's my fault, sir, I played a prank on him. I'm very sorry. Sir."

Marcus leaves with a disapproving look.

"Thanks, Zeke," I mutter and go into the bathroom.

* * *

I walk into school with Zeke and his brother, Uriah.

I see Tris, with her slim body. She's so small.

"What's up, shorty?" I walk up behind her and flick her head.

She turns around and I see an evil glint in her watery eyes. "What's up is _you_ teasing me. I have had _enough_ of it, okay? You're a freaking _jerk_ and I hate it. What happened to being friends?" The freak darts towards the girls' bathroom, crying.

"Dude, that girl hates your guts," Uriah says, walking up closer.

I nod and stare off in her direction. 'What happened to being friends?' I think. 'What does that mean?'

The late bell rings and we run to class.

* * *

I'm so glad this is my senior year. I get to leave Marcus behind. And that flame throwing freak.

Zeke, Uriah, Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna, Uriah's girlfriend, Marlene, Lauren, and I are sitting at our usual lunch table.

"Dude, did you hear that Shorty McBlondie tried running away last night?" Zeke says through laughter.

"What? No," I say, shaking my head.

"Well, she did."

"No duh, Zeke." I walk towards her lunch table where she sits alone. Weird. She usually sits with Christina and Lynn. I see them over at the nerd table.

I hear her sniffling. I flick her in the back of head before I sit down next to her.

"Now what do you want?!" She yells and a tissue she was holding went up in flames. Everyone stops talking and looks over at us. "I'm so sick of it and you!" She grabs her sloppy joe sandwich from the lunch line and throws it at my face.

I wipe the burning slop out of my eyes. "Tris, what the hell?!"

"You're the living burden on my life!" She yells and runs out of the cafeteria, crying.

"Living burden, Tobias?" I hear Lauren say across the cafeteria.

* * *

**Two days later~**

There's missing posters up of Tris, now. She ran away with a note saying don't come looking for her because she's fine.

Now I feel I drove her away.

"Dude, you look horrible," Uriah says with Zeke behind him.

I sprawl myself out on my bed. "I feel like I drove her away. She went missing the day she threw that crap at me."

"Face it, you're a bully." Wow. Thanks for the support, Zeke!

I smack his arm playfully and sigh.

"Maybe it's like those stories. She is trying to find a way to get rid of her freak powers," Zeke suggests.

"Maybe."

* * *

Tris POV

I sit by a fire, warming myself. Ironic, because I have some sort of horrible freak power. I don't know how it all happened.

I'm running. Gonna find a way to get onto a plane to England. Or somewhere cross Atlantic.

I know they spell favorite like favourite. And color like colour. They pronounce schedule with the 'ch' sound. I sigh and extinguish the fire.

I walk off into the darkness, my stomach growling.

I can't stop thinking about what I did to Christie not even a week ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Christina, wanna mess with my powers?" I ask, giggling._

_"Sure!" She replies and we go into the backyard._

_I make a fireworks show thing. A flame lands in Christina's hair and explodes. We get thrown back from the force of the explosion._

_I crawl over to her body. She's bleeding from the head and I'm bleeding from my leg. I scream and scream until my mom comes._

_She calls an ambulance and when they get here, there's still a chance she can live._

_We get there in less than five minutes._

_About an hour later, we find that she has major burns and head trauma. She'll live. (A/N I'm so lazy. I'm not in the mood to google how long she needs to recover. Don't hate me.)_

_"And I realize now that I'm a freak. I nearly killed Christie. Maybe it would be betters or me to run away and never turn back," I thought that night, limping into the emergency room for my leg._


	3. Chapter 3

**Blahblah getting glasses blahblah**

**The Maze Runner doe I cried a lot when someone died... Like... The last person to die in the first book...**

**Tris POV**

I got a new I.D. I'm now Celia Galaf, age 17 and legally able to travel alone with my 'parent's permission already granted.' I feel bad for doing this, I really do, but it would feel so good to start over.

I walk into a coffee shop called Coffee 'n' Bagels at about 7:00 A.M. I scan the room and see a nice lady with a laptop. I walk over to her.

"Hello, I was just wondering if I could track how long it was to get to Detroit from Chicago. May I use your computer? My phone is a piece of garbage," I ask.

"Of course sweetie," She smiles. "What's your name?"

"T- Celia." She slides off the chair and I take her spot. She sits across from me. I type in Google maps and track the distance from Chicago to Detroit by foot. Approximately 3 days.

"Thanks again." I smile and walk out of the coffee shop.

I set off on my long trek.

* * *

By night fall, I have crossed into Ohio. I need to sleep, so I find a motel and groan about my aching feet.

"How much is a room for one night?" I ask as I walk up to the counter. I only have $50.

"$200 per night, miss," The clerk says. I scoff and walk out.

I find some woods a mile or two away. I walk into a clearing in the middle and start a fire with my freakiness.

I start thinking about the hidden note I left. Tobias- if he was still concerned about me, of course- would be able to find it. In our old hiding spot in the park. I smile and lay down.

But then again, that boy hates my guts.

I fall asleep with my stomach growling louder than before.

I end up dreaming- nightmaring- about how 'hot' Tobias is.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Geez. I feel horrible about Tris. I totally broke her to the point of going missing.

I lay in my bed, thinking. I hope she's okay. We were best friends in elementary. She even knows that my dad beats me. Thank God he went out of town yesterday.

I feel around my back, stopping at a massive scar running down my spine. I shudder at the thought of how that got there.

I bolt up out if bed at the sound if a crash downstairs. I put my shirt back on and quietly go downstairs, fists readied.

I throw a punch at someone who comes around the corner.

He howls in pain. "Dude!" It was only Zeke.

"Why didn't you just knock?!" I yell.

"Because, dude, there's cop cars surrounding your house. No lights, no sirens. They're just sitting there. So, I snuck around-" I shove him out of my way and run into the foyer, carefully peaking out the window.

There were about 10 cop cars surrounding my house.

Being the teenager I am, I go out the way Zeke came in and he follows me. We go through the neighbor's backyard and make a run for the park.

I want to go to Tris and my hiding space from when were friends.

* * *

I bolt into the closed off area near a waterfall with Zeke close behind. I see something that stands out on the rock we sat on by the raging river. I walk over to it carefully. I read it.

_To Tobias Eaton,_

_I'm a freak. I always will be. Ever since I was born, I had these powers. It was trying to _kill _me from the_ inside. _It was like I was burning inside to out, like microwaving something. It was so painful, especially when I was younger. It doesn't hurt anymore._

_The thing that hurt me most and drove me away was hurting my best friend, Christina. Her perky attitude was gone and replaced with a depressed, sad one._

_The thing that helped with driving me away was the taunting and name calling. And flicking me everyday. I was about ready to burn your house down._

_Instead, I had a brilliant idea, devised over a span of one day of not paying attention in class, I should smuggle myself onto a plane. To London, England. Live there._

_As you probably already know, I didn't bring my phone, so don't bother contacting me and telling me I'm an even bigger freak now._

_If you're reading this, you're not so different from when we were best friends._

_But by the time you're reading this, I will probably be half way to the Detroit airport. I will be going under a new name, which I will not tell you. Just remember, I always wanted this new name as a kid. I will most likely be a year older on my new I.D._

_XO, Beatrice Prior_

_P.S. Tell my family that I love them and wouldn't trade them for the world. Don't come after me. They wouldn't understand._

_Oh, and Tobias, stand up to your living hell of a father for me._


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I'm actually writing from a computer!**

**I'm listening to a huge playlist with all of my favorite songs, so yeah.**

**I haven't updated in like three weeks. I had no inspiration and still don't. Please excuse me if this is horrible.**

**Go follow me on Instagram time_caster**

**TUMBLR- I POST IMAGINES ON HERE... GO REQUEST NOW! TimeCaster (Blog is Time Caster Imagines.)**

**Tobias POV**

I show Zeke the note Tris left me.

"Dude," Is all he says and gives me a sad look.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Maybe we should go back to my house and figure this all out? And the cops?"

He nods and we walk back to my house and sneak in the way we came.

"Go down to the basement for a moment, please," I say and walk into the foyer, resting my hand on the door knob.

I hear him grab a beer and go downstairs. I open the door, taking a deep breath, staring at the cop cars.

I hold my hands up and shout, "What did I do?" A policewoman with mousy brown hair gets out of a car to my right and walks up.

"Are you Marcus Eaton?"

"No, that's my father, why?" I ask and put my hands down.

"Your father was found to be scamming people all over the world. Also, a little girl called the cops and said you were beaten?"

"How old did she sound and did she tell you her name?" I sigh.

"About 16 and yes, Celia Galaf. Now answer the question," She snaps.

_Celia. That's the name Tris wanted._

"Call me Tobias. My father does beat me. Ever since my mother died. Before that, he beat her," My eyes start watering as I talk. "Celia is- was- my best friend. I told her… And it was hard to stand up to him. I will have to thank her the next time I see her." I fake a smile.

"Well, do you know where your father is?"

"Marcus? No idea. Half the time, he's wasted or not home." I scoff and cross my arms.

"I'm sorry for having such a parent," She says. "Thank you for your time. We will keep a watch on the house incase Marcus decides to come home." With that, she signals to the other cops to leave. She says goodbye and good luck. She leaves.

Thank the Lord. Tris, you are my savior.

**NO MORE INSPIRATION, SORRY D; GO TO MY TUMBLR, I DO ONE SHOTS- TIMECASTER JUST NEED YOU TO REQUEST EM ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! This is not a chapter. This is utterly important though. I am no longer writing fanfiction on this website. I am starting a tumblr blog with requests for fanfiction or imagines. Search this website address multifandom-freak . tumblr .com (NO SPACES.)


End file.
